Sequence of Events - Charlotte's Death
This article revolves around the death of Charlotte DiLaurentis. She was killed the night of "Of Late I Think Of Rosewood", the same episode in which her body was found. Before *Charlotte was released from Welby State Psychiatric Hospital after the testimony. *She arrives with "Dr. Rollins" at Alison's house and spends the evening with them. "Elliott" goes home at some point and after that, Alison tells Charlotte that they're dating. That upsets Charlotte, who runs upstairs afterwards. *Someone called the DiLaurentis Residence that night from a restaurant called "The Two Crows", call which lasted three minutes. Supposedly, Charlotte picked up and talked to that person. In "Burn This", it is revealed that the mysterious person was Mona Vanderwaal, who claimed she was waiting there for Charlotte but she didn't arrive. *Mona used a secret tunnel that she entered from "The Two Crows" bathroom and went under Rosewood until she exited near the Church, the real place she had arranged to meet Charlotte. Her death enters the Church]] Charlotte leaves the house and goes to The Church after Ali revealed to her that she and "Elliott Rollins" were together not knowing that "Elliott" was actually dating Charlotte. Alison, wearing a red sweater, is spotted outside by her car, by Aria Montgomery and Ezra Fitz and enters the church before 4 am. The two argue about "Elliott Rollins" and Charlotte told Alison to leave. In "Farewell, My Lovely", it is revealed after Alison was gone, Mona confronted Charlotte about her plans. Throughout the 5 Year Jump, Mona kept a close eye on Charlotte while she was in Welby. Mona found out that Charlotte faked her recovery to the hospital, her doctors, at the court, and to Alison so that she can get back to Rosewood to continue where she left off. Charlotte began to taunt Mona into Loser Mona. She opens the window in which she was thrown from. Mona grabbed a screwdriver to keep Charlotte at bay, and puts it to her back, pinning Charlotte at the window. While Mona starts telling the suicide story, Charlotte begins to get afraid, and asks Mona to not throw her, in which she throws her next to the window and spares her life. However, refusing to lose, Charlotte attacks Mona. During the struggle, Mona pushes Charlotte into a metal rod (rectangular-shaped at the end and hollow), along the cervical spine, which broke her neck and left a cut on the back of it. Mona realized what she had done and began to peel petals before throwing her from the bell tower to make it look like a suicide. After Charlotte's body is found with a rose in her hand the next morning by the sexton of the church. Police officers Toby Cavanaugh and Lorenzo Calderon arrive at the scene, Toby is able to identify her after seeing her face and getting her hospital I.D Card off the body. Initially, her death was believed to be suicide, police believing she had appearently jumped from the tower. An investigation and autopsy eventually reveals that she was dead before being thrown from the bell tower, after being inolved in a violent struggle. A funeral is held after a few days. An unseen figure is revealed to be watching the Liars from a distance in a Black town car with tinted windows. Her death leads to the "birth" of Uber A, a new stalker that believed the Liars had something to do with Charlotte's death and unsuccessfully tried torturing them into revealing the truth. Gallery Charlottebody1.png Charlotte'sRose.png Charlottebody2.png Charlottebody3.png FuneralLiars.png FuneralAlison.png FuneralMona.png FuneralEzraCaleb.png FuneralSaraEntrance.png FuneralSaraAlison.png FuneralSaraExit.png Charlotte6x12B.png Charlotte6x12.png 7x04s-68.png 7x04s-69.png 7x04s-70.png 7x04s-71.png Navigational Category:Sequence of Events Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7